Mangaka
by Dark wolf's last day
Summary: AU. Japan and America are mangaka. So are Hungary, Liechtenstein, Poland, and Belgium. Japan kisses America as a manga reference, but is it just because of that? AmeriPan.


I wanted to do an AU, and for some reason this whole AmeriPan story came to mind. I hope everyone enjoys!

Just for reference:

Alfred = America

Kiku = Japan

Lili = Liechtenstein (She's a little older here than she is in the anime)

Elizabeta = Hungary

Feliks = Poland

Bel = Belgium

* * *

Alfred walked towards his boss's office with a groan. He had been doing just fine drawing his manga, but one of the newer artists needed help, and everyone else had agreed that they could use some memory refreshing.

Truthfully, the reason why Alfred hated talking to his boss was because he had a major crush on him. And, worse than that, _everyone_ knew it. …Well, everyone except their boss, Kiku. Sometimes, Alfred swore that his coworkers sent him in particular to their boss's office on purpose.

Lightly, Alfred knocked on the door to his boss's office. "Mr. Honda?" Alfred's boss was a Japanese man, but had decided to take on the name customs of the western world, because it would just be easier.

"Come in!" Alfred felt his heart skip a beat upon hearing his crush's voice, and inwardly scolded himself. Alfred opened the door and walked into his boss's office. "Oh, Alfred. It's you. I should have known. Everyone else around here calls me Kiku." This was true. Alfred had always felt that if he called his boss 'Kiku' he'd turn about a thousand shades of red.

"Um, yes, Mr. Honda, the new artist says that she needs some reference help, and everyone else says that it would probably be helpful to them too." Alfred cringed at how awkward he was being. Usually, he was loudmouthed and obnoxious, but whenever he asked his boss for something he got very awkward.

"Well, I'd be glad to help! Anything for manga. What's she need a reference for?"

"A kissing scene." Alfred said, looking at his shoes. Kiku sighed.

"Alright. Come on, Alfred." Alfred looked at Kiku in curiosity, but was soon following him to the art room. A few manga artists smirked at Alfred as their boss asked the new manga artist specifics about the scene she was having trouble with.

Kiku grabbed Alfred's shoulders lightly and moved him into the position the new artist had requested. "I apologize, Alfred." He said as he kissed him.

Everyone watching was smiling, as well as observing every little detail of the kiss. At first, Alfred was extremely surprised. Everything about his body language said so. Then, he eased into it, and questioned whether he was dreaming or not. He would be sure to discreetly pinch himself once the kiss was done with.

"Again, my greatest apologies, Alfred. I hope that helped." Kiku was blushing up to his ears as he awkwardly walked out of the room. Alfred pinched himself, and a bunch of artists snickered.

"Hey, Alfred, a good day at work, huh?"

"Shut up you guys!" Alfred tried to think of a better comeback, but he couldn't. He went back to his drawing without looking at anyone. "I think you all owe me a burger." Alfred muttered.

"Hey, why not?" The new artist said, smiling. Alfred looked up at her. "You helped me out a little." Alfred rummaged his brain for this female coworkers name, and came up with it. Her name was Lili, and she was very young. Even younger than Alfred was himself, and that was saying something.

"You don't have to do that, Lili…" Alfred said.

"Oh, but I want to!" She responded. "My big brother was very protective of me when I was growing up, so being able to go out and do things like this is nice!" Lili smiled. She knew that if her brother ever found out that she was working for a yaoi manga company, he'd probably have a fit. She told him that she worked for a book publishing company.

"Really? Well, alright, cool! I'll meet you in the parking lot after work's over okay?"

"Okay!"

"Hey! Maybe we could take Kiku out somewhere and talk to him about this! Who's with me?" One of the most avid fans of yaoi in the room, Elizabeta said this. Two other people, Feliks and Bel, decided to go with her. Alfred smiled.

"Y'all are all really awesome, you know that?"

So, Lili and Alfred went to the local McDonald's, and Elizabeta, Feliks, and Bel managed to drag Kiku out to a park. Elizabeta, Feliks, and Bel had been sure to discuss how to word things with each other before hand.

"Oh, Kiku, don't you just love the park? All the kids are so cute! I just want to hug them all!" Bel said as she spun around. Elizabeta punched her in the shoulder and gave her a sharp glare.

"Bel," Elizabeta whispered, "remember that this trip to the park isn't for you." Bel nodded sheepishly. Kiku watched the two in curiosity. His atmosphere reading skills told him that Elizabeta, Feliks, and Bel had ulterior motives, but he didn't know what.

"What are you three planning?" Kiku asked suddenly. All three of them laughed nervously.

"Like, what are you talking about? We just, like, wanted to bring our totally awesome boss to the park!" Feliks said. Kiku raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Elizabeta, Feliks, and Bel looked at each other.

"Hey, um, Kiku, what do you think of Alfred?" Elizabeta said, determined in her cause. Kiku blushed and looked at her.

"This is about that kiss, isn't it? That was purely for reference, I assure you!" Kiku said. Elizabeta wouldn't give up though.

"Look, I'll get straight to the point with you, even if Alfred will probably mangle me later if things don't go well." Kiku tilted his head. Elizabeta continued, "Alfred likes you. More than a boss, more than a friend, and more than a good friend." Kiku's cheeks grew hot. "After you kissed him, we three decided to take you out here so we could see if you liked Alfred too. So, do you?"

Kiku stared at his three workers, surprised. He had never really thought about his feelings towards Alfred before. "I…I don't know."

"…So I suppose that kiss between you and Alfred was absolutely meaningless?"

"It—it was for reference! Because Lili said she needed help!"

"Kiku, you know as good as—if not better than—I do that good references are always _real_. You can't have a good kiss reference without the kiss being passionate. It was just a convenient excuse to do what you really wanted to do, wasn't it?" Elizabeta said, having been an avid yaoi fan for years before she got her job. She knew that Kiku had been as well.

Kiku contemplated this. It was true, he liked Alfred. Even though he knew that Alfred could be absolutely obnoxious, it was somewhat endearing in a way. "You're right, Elizabeta…" Kiku said in a barely audible voice. Feliks did a fist pump.

"Well, this is totally awesome!" Feliks said in his usual flamboyant tone, "Now you guys can, like, date and stuff and everything will be amazing!" Kiku smiled a bit at Feliks's eagerness, but knew that he was jumping to conclusions.

"Feliks, it's not that simple."

"Like, what are you talking about? You just have to go up and ask!"

"But…that might disrupt things around our jobs. People will think…well, you know. Scandalous things." Bel was the one to voice her opinion now.

"Oh, really, Kiku? Everyone will love it! If anyone thinks anything stupid, well, they shouldn't be working for a _yaoi_ manga company anyway." Kiku sighed. He knew that he was around some of the most headstrong people he had ever met in his life (Although, curiously, almost everyone that worked for him seemed to be headstrong in one way or the other), and he wasn't going to get out of this.

"Alright. Fine. Do you all know where Alfred is right now?"

"Oh, totally! Lili took him out to McDonald's for helping her. She's, like, such a cutie patooty, oh my god! That little bow she wears in her hair and her cute little voice, and-"

"Feliks." Elizabeta cut off her friend abruptly.

"Well, I suppose I'll go there. Thank you all for your guidance." Kiku bowed, then walked off. Feliks, Elizabeta, and Bel couldn't help but to giggle a bit at Kiku's Japanese customs. They said their goodbyes to each other and went to their respective homes.

Near the local McDonald's, Lili and Alfred stood and talked while Alfred ate his hamburger. Lili had wanted to sit inside, but Alfred had insisted that they leave; knowing that if he stayed he'd either run himself or Lili broke in no time.

"You know, Alfred," Lili said in her soft voice, "your crush on Kiku is really cute." Alfred blushed and looked down. "I'm sure that he likes you back though."

"Okay, one, don't talk about that when there are _people_ around. Two, how are you _sure_?" Lili smiled up at Alfred.

"Well, Elizabeta is a master at reading things like that, and she's taught me a few things, because we're friends! I could be wrong though, because I'm not as good as Elizabeta, but I really think I am!" The thing about Lili was that it was basically impossible to disagree with her, be mean to her, or do anything that could even barely be considered negative. Alfred sighed.

"I hope you're right." He said. After a minute or two or small meaningless conversations, Kiku ran up to the two of them, panting.

"Alfred!" Kiku said through pants, "I was afraid that you might have left already!" Lili looked from Alfred to Kiku and silently slipped away. She made it look like she had really left, but truly she was hiding and listening.

"Oh, um…what is it, Mr. Honda?" Kiku sighed a breathy sigh.

"Call me, Kiku! Please." Kiku was already starting to feel that Feliks, Bel, and Elizabeta had been lying to him, but something about the atmosphere of the conversation told him otherwise. "I…um…Elizabeta told me that…um…you liked me, and I wanted to know if that was true." Alfred's cheeks went red and Lili did a silent clap to herself.

"Yes…" Alfred hesitated for a moment. "I do, Kiku." Alfred looked down. "But if you don't like me it's-"

"No, no, Alfred! I do!" There was a long pause before Kiku said, "So, um…dinner sometime?" Alfred nodded stupidly. "I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." Kiku hesitated for a moment, then kissed Alfred on the cheek. He ran off without a word after that. Alfred placed a hand to his cheek and smiled. Yes, this would turn out nicely indeed.

* * *

I hope Japan doesn't seem too OOC. T_T


End file.
